Naruto and Kurama Relationships
by KuramaIsBestFriend
Summary: A story of Naruto and Kurama improved relationship. Contains daily life activity humor, explicit sexual jokes, and fluffs.
1. Cleaning time

**My first fanfic i hope you enjoy** **!**

 **Character info :**

 **1\. Naruto**

 **Gender : male**

 **Age : 16**

 **Height : 1,70 meters**

 **2\. Kurama**

 **Gender : male**

 **Age : unknown**

 **Height : 1,85 meters in real life, original size in Naruto's mindscape**

 **Story timeline : A few months after Naruto defeated Madara and regain peace, also bring back Sasuke and created a wonderful relationship with Kurama the nine tailed fox beast.**

'thought'

"speech"

' **Kurama thought'**

 **"Kurama speech"**

One night, a calm night where Naruto is eating Ichiraku Ramen which he bought yesterday. Naruto is being lazy ass these days, he stocked up so many raw uncooked Ramen so he can cook it for the next days and he doesn't even have to bother get out home and walk. Naruto loved Ramen very much and eat nothing else but Ramen. After finished eating, he took a bath and like usual everyday activity which is boring as hell, he went to sleep at last. Naruto's activities are just eat, sleep, repeat while he has nothing else to do because the world is in peace now and he receive barely any mission from Hokage Tsunade.

While sleeping on his bed, he look to his surrounding and he notices that his room is like an animal cage. Ramen bowls piled up everywhere, dirty clothes almost covered all the floor tiles, and scattered snacks. That's why all Naruto's friend always rejected Naruto's invitation to play in his home. Also that's the reason why Kurama preferred to stay in Naruto while Naruto have asked Kurama to get out and play in his room so many times. However Kurama always declined with unsuspecting reasons, like "i want to sleep, i need to regain chakra, etc". Now Naruto finally realized WHY all his friends have been staying away from his home.

'Hmm i kinda wanna do a little cleaning here, cause it's awfully stinks in here. Also maybe if my room cleaner, i can invite my friends to join my Ramen party hehe' Naruto thought.

Naruto starts off by wandering around the room but he clearly confused where to start, his head started to get dizzy.

"ARRGGGHH BUT WHERE SHOULD I START" Naruto suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere while pulling his hair in frustation.

 **"Geez what happened, who are you talking to Naruto?"** Kurama yelp because got startled in his sleep by Naruto's echoed voice.

"Owww Kurama you're finally awake. You've been sleeping like 3 days non stop you know that?" Naruto grumbled.

 **"Hey i need a rest from your silly jokes"** Kurama said in flat tone.

"Oh really ok then fine i don't bother" Naruto grumbled even more.

" **What are you doing anyway?, why are you suddenly screamed like a little girl"** Kurama mocked.

"Can't you see i'm in the middle of this mess and i just want to have something to do and now i got the freaking idea to clean my room a little but i don't even know where to start!" Naruto said and Kurama just facepalmed. Suddenly a light bulb appeared from Naruto's head.

"Hey Kurama you're so handsome today hehe... Will you help me with this thing pleaseee my cute little fox buddy?" Naruto said in begging tone.

 **"First of all brat, i don't like being called cute and you KNEW that so your stupid compliment is pointless. Second, i am already handsome so i don't need your confession about my handsomeness anyway"** LOL Naruto jawdropped.

'What the hell did i just heard' Naruto thought sweat dropped by Kurama statement.

 **"Anyway, if you want my help to cleaning your dirty stinky manure, i'll be glad to help but in one condition"** Kurama said with demanding voice.

"And what could that be?" Naruto said in puzzled expression.

 **"You'll have to let me sleep on your bed while you sleep on the floor"** Kurama grinned.

"WHATTT but whyyy???" Naruto shocked.

 **"I just wanted to experience sleeping on a bed. It looks very comfortable and nicely soft. So will you or won't you?"**

"Awww shucks" Naruto said and he starts to think again while he look around to see the forever neverending mess to clean. "Hufftt fine then, that's a deal. But just for this night okay?" Naruto huffed.

 **"Very well, I will make my way out"** Kurama said. Suddenly a smoke burst form nowhere. After the smoke has gone, there is a furry figure with orange coloured fur standing about 6 feet tall and it has 9 tails. With sharp teeth, red glowing eye, it's an anthromorphic animal with muscular body. Finally it's fox face with whiskers on his cheek and sharp long ear like rabbit filled with black shade in it. It's obviously Naruto's furry friend, Kurama.


	2. A long night conversation

"Hehehe" naruto chuckled.

 **"What's so funny brat?"** kurama said in a slightly angered tone. His voice is deep, hard and intimidating but not scary at all for people who know him better like Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing Kurama, actually you look much better with this height and not towering me.I just found out that it was so annoying to have my head always pulled up just to see your face and it was making my neck hurt as hell"

 **"Right, i'm kinda also liking this size, it feels more friendly and acceptable to nature. Well then let's see here"** Kurama looks around only to find that the mess is even worse than he thought. Kurama winced at the thought of that.

"What's wrong?, are you confused too huh?" Naruto mocked.

 **"Shut up!, i'm just thinking of how could i have a host that possess pig habits like you"** Kurama teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU JERK???" Naruto angered with fist on his face and 4 rectangle on his head.

 **"GAHAHAH, calm down okay just kidding brat. But seriously, how the heck did you not even bother with any of these since past time. I mean you could have cleaned it while it was just a little. Look at it now, it has overflowed your room"** Kurama explained.

"Hey i was busy fighting for our life, you forgot???" Naruto said embarrassed.

 **"What the hell brat, our fight was like about more than 2 months ago. Do not make nonsense excuses"** Kurama said with an annoyed tone.

"But i was tired, everybody needed a rest right?, even you Kurama!" Naruto said.

 **"Keep making more nonsense excuses aren't you?"** Kurama chuckled. **"You know what brat never mind, let's just start now so we can finish earlier and get some sleep. First of all, what if we put these stinky, filthy, and disgusting clothes of yours into one pack and you should laundry it tomorrow. Then you can wash those dishes while i gather these cheese balls and throw it away** **"**

"WOW Kurama that's a great idea, you're really good at arranging things!" Naruto cheered.

 **"Whatever"** Kurama rolled his eyes.

Naruto and Kurama started to clean the room for about 2 hours nonstop. After finished cleaning, Naruto decided to take a bath again. He asked Kurama whether if he wanted to join but Kurama refused. Even if Kurama rarely take a bath, his fur never get stinks or even get dirt. His fur is bright orange and very clean like he washes it all the time and it has no smell at all. Kurama's fur is also awfully soft and nice.

After all done, Naruto rolled and spread his sleeping bag on the floor, the sleeping bag that he usually used in camping while on a mission. Kurama lay on Naruto's bed and he experiences the joy that he never felt before. Naruto's spring bed is so soft and nicely tender. It is the mixed feeling of confortable, and the ultimate relaxation. It's like all the pains and aches from the past has been finally released away.

While Naruto almost fly to his dreamland, Kurama suddenly called and this startled Naruto a bit. He didn't expect that Kurama would call him in his journey to deep slumber of wonderland. Kurama himself doesn't feel right of sleeping on Naruto's bed and drive out Naruto from his place. So he decided to call Naruto and ask him if he willing to sleep beside Kurama. Even Kurama got a little cringe at the thought of sleeping beside the blond, but he just got to do it because he knows that he can't sleep in peace while this guilty feeling presents beneath him.

 **"Naruto"** Kurama called. This time his voice is deep yet calming.

"Ohaem, what is it now?" Naruto said with a little pissed tone.

 **"Come up here"** ordered Kurama with flat tone.

Naruto got up to his bed and with his eyebrows gestured up which means he say "what". Kurama moved his body and his massive furry nine tails to the side edge of the bed. Naruto's bed is king size so it's big enough and actually enough for 3 to 4 people.

 **"Sleep here, beside me"** Kurama smirked and gesturing his hand to the empty part of the bed. Then Naruto got shocked.

"Wait wh-what" Naruto wiped his eyes with his hands and start to fluster a little.

"Y-you mean sleep here?, with you?" Naruto asked timidly.

 **"Yeah brat, why do you look afraid so sudden?"** Kurama smirked again. Then he started to tense up Naruto a little.

 **"Oh i see now brat, you still don't trust me after all this time. You afraid that i will claw you to death in your slumber. Is that it?"** Kurama said, he tried to make Naruto feel a little guilt about his hesitation of sleeping beside Kurama.

"Huh it's not that Kurama!, don't judge too quickly! It's just..."

 **"Just what?"** Kurama cut Naruto's words.

"Just...ummm well it's just becauseee... you're too handsome for me to sleep with yeah yeah that's THAT" Naruto scratch his head and sighed in relief.

 **"Huh!?"** Kurama said with jawdropped and sweatdropped LOL. Naruto is not actually afraid of Kurama, he have fully trusted Kurama since a long ago. But he just doesn't feel comfortable to sleep with a giant MALE fox creature. Yeah like everybody won't have the same feeling as Naruto.

 **"Well then don't just stand there, get your skinny ass over here"** Kurama said in ordered tone. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts which is about 'It would be awkward if someone finds out a human sleep together with bijuu'. After Naruto lay on the bed beside Kurama. He screams out loud.

"Oh by the way Kurama i was lying okay, you're not handsome AT ALL HAHAHA, you're a fox and how come a fox being handsome" Naruto screamed eagerly to mock his friend Kurama.

 **"Really?, you humans are so low minded and cannot differentiate which one is handsome and ugly. You humans are clearly the ugly one and we foxes are handsome. I'm leading as the most handsome fox and of course i'm also most powerful because i'm a bijuu"** Kurama make pride of himself.

"Eww you know what i'm off this topic" Naruto wanted to puke. Kurama laughed hard.

Several minutes passed in awkward silence. They don't know what topic to discuss about. Their eyes keep wide open, they dont know what's keeping them up from sleeping. Untill Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey"

 **"Hm"**

"Kurama can i ask you something?" Naruto asked.

 **"Of course you can"** Kurama said.

"Okay, i want you to answer this with your true honest and sincere. No jokes okay?" Said Naruto in serious tone.

 **"Fine, spit it out"** Kurama said inpatiently.

"What happens to you if i die one day"

 **"As i told you last time, i will not allow you to die** **. I will keep you alive untill the end"** Kurama said solemnly.

"But Kurama i'm a human and not immortal like you. I mean maybe one day if i get too old, i'll die. I know you want to always be with me hehe, but i just can't because i'm mortal" Naruto said calmly.

 **"Did you not pronounce my words eh?, i said i will not allow you to die. Which means you will become immortal like me. But not in the present moment, because right now you still need to grow up. Also what i meant from untill the end was untill the end of world but i doubt there will be the end of world. So we will be together forever ever as ever"** Kurama explained.

"Wait a second, what whoa hold it right there, i will become immortal?, but how?" Naruto confused.

 **"It's simple, you are Jinchuriki, which means you have the chakra of bijuu. What happen if the bijuu decides to give the life chakra to their human host?. If that happens the human will become half bijuu and half human, and they will become immortal. Right now, i cannot give you my life chakra yet because you still a teenager. If i give you now, you will stuck in this teen form. Perhaps i will give you when you are above 25, when you are fully adult"** Kurama explained while making Naruto shock in disbelief.

"But what about my friends?, i cannot become immortal and watch my friends die one by one. It's too sad!" saddened Naruto.

 **"Well it's their fate as humans. But you, you are Jinchuriki. You are my bestfriend so i will have you keep as my company forever"** Kurama grinned.

"Hey Kurama what if refuse?" Naruto tease Kurama and then chuckle.

 **"I will insist and force you either you want it or not"** Kurama grinned again.

"Hmm Kurama... you really are making me feeling uneasy!" Naruto giggled.

Kurama smiled thinking of his brat will become his life companion. He obviously love his kit and will not let go of him so easly. While in other side Naruto always make Kurama as a brotherly figure. For Naruto Kurama is his only family and his closest besfriend of all time. Kurama was always there to help when Naruto was in trouble and through all his darkest times.


	3. Fun intercourse

The sun has finally risen and started to shine on Konoha village. Meanwhile in apartement, Naruto and Kurama is still sleeping because of yesterday's long night conversation that really made them exhausted. However Naruto as a rough sleeper, everybody knew him that his sleep is like his most intense fight to the death battle. Which means his position will not likely to be the same position as he was when he slept last night. Naruto is drooling on Kurama's crotch fur while Kurama is still in his dreamland. But when he awakes and find out what happen, he surely get mad.

A few hours later,

Kurama awake, his eyes are adjusting the lights. While he still half sleep and half awake not notice what happen to his surrounding. When he tries to get his body up, he notices that the lower part of his body is heavier than usual. As Kurama regain his conciousness even more, he started to realize something is not right. He felt something is pushing his lower part A.K.A his genitals. This makes him feeling aroused, a feeling that he has never encounter for such a very very long time. At first Kurama felt good, but after he knows what is pushing his genitals... He move his head down and then he sees something terrifying in his life.

 **"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"** barked Kurama.

Kurama throws away Naruto. Naruto got startled and shocked, awake with no clues in his head of what happened.

"Urrrghhh whaaaa-whattt happened, my head hurts!" said Naruto while wiping his head with his hands.

 **"NARUTO YOU STUPID LITTLE USELESS IDIOTIC BRATTT!!! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH???"** Kurama roared in anger. He got up and stand in front of sitting Naruto.

"Damn it Kurama!!!, what the hell is happening???, why are you get so mad all of sudden and insult me without any reason huh!!??" Naruto angered Kurama back.

And then Naruto spotted something on Kurama's lower part. It is completely wet and soaked. Naruto got shocked and super super panicked.

"WAAHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed while pointing his finger to Kurama's crotch fur. "KU-KURAMAAA!!!, YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT RIGHTTT???. I NEVER THOUGHT BIJUU HAVE DICK AND CAN MASTURBATE. SO THAT'S WHY YOU ASKED ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU HUHH KURAMAA???, SO YOU CAN JERK OFF AND USE ME AS YOUR SUBJECT???? HELL NOOO YOU GAY PERVERT FOX!!!!"

Naruto started to let out big words and give Kurama no chance to explain. After that Kurama face even reddened and hotter but not with anger, instead with blush and embarrassement. This idiot blond brat is clearly missunderstood and this time looks like Kurama is on the loose.

Kurama completely shocked with that statement, he blushed hard and got 4 rectangle on his head. His face is red, eyes open white, teeth grinned and fist in front of his face.

 **"BR-BRATTT H-HOW DARE YOU!!!. THIS IS YOUR DROOL YOU IDIOTIC STUPID IGNORANT INSOLENT BRAT"** Kurama said in a mix of angry and flustered. Kurama voice is so loud and it scares other people in the apartement.

"My drool???, HAAA NO EXCUSES THIS TIME. I NEVER DROOL AT ALL YOU GAY PERVERT FOX" Naruto not believing any of Kurama's statement.

Kurama angered even more and then he started to calm himself, he took a deep breath and release all his tempers. He sighed in relief and then started to speak more calmly.

 **"Now brat, would you please take a look at your clothes"** Kurama said he was trying to be a professional.

Naruto started to look to his clothes. It's wet in the chest part, when he sniffs it 'ouh it really is my drool, geez Kurama is going to be so mad'. Naruto scratch his head in shame and look up at Kurama.

"Hehe sorry Kurama. It is indeed my drool, you are not angry with your best kid right" Naruto said with guilty giggle and puppy eyes no jutsu.

 **"Allright i forgive you this time but seriously how dare you saying things like that to me!!, you really think i'm a gay pervert fox HUH???"** Kurama said with gritted teeth.

Naruto after knowing that Kurama has forgiven him, hw decided to tease him a little bit more further.

"Of course you are!. In fact, i do not think this was my drool at all. This was your semen sprayed over me" Naruto said holding his mouth from hard laugh.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY AGAIN???"** Kurama said angered again, blushing with 4 rectangle on his head.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Naruto rolled laughing hard.

Kurama started to look at Naruto darkly and menacingly. Naruto noticed it and it sent chills down to his spine. Naruto started to backed away as Kurama move forward.

"Ku-Kurama i'm sorry, i was just joking" Naruto said trembling in his voice.

There is no reply from Kurama. He keep moving forward to Naruto slowly step by step eerily. Naruto keep backing away until he blocked by a wall. Kurama is finally right in front of Naruto. His menacing flashy red eyes started to snap Naruto. Kurama grabs Naruto by his t-shirt collar and drags him away to the window. Then Kurama throws Naruto to the nearby lake away. People at the village look shocked to see Naruto flying from his apartement.

"WAHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he fly to the lake from Kurama's powerful hand power.

Naruto is now all wet, he run as fast as he could to get back to his apartement.


	4. Introduction to friends

Naruto finally got back to his apartement room. With high effort of hiding his embarrassement from the villagers that stared at him weirdly. Naruto slap his room door open brutally with unamused face and slightly anger. Kurama is just standing there with a big grin and swaying tails.

 **"Took you so long to get back here"** Kurama teased.

"You think this is funny huh???" Naruto replied out loud. He is not afraid of Kurama's menacing eyes anymore, instead he rather angry, he clench his fist in front of Kurama's face.

 **"Next time, think twice before messing with me brat. Because if you do that again even for one more time, it wouldn't be water you would land to"** Kurama said with devilish smile.

"Ohhh are you threatening me?, you wouldn't even dare to do that!!!" Naruto replied loud again with his finger pointing at Kurama.

 **"Trust me, I do"** Kurama said with convicing tone and threatening glare. Despite that, Kurama obviously will never do such thing to hurt the brat, he's just messing with Naruto so he will be taught a lesson not to mess about Kurama's sexual acitvity.

"Oh yeah?, well let's see about that then. C'mon throw me now!" Naruto said while extending his hand to Kurama.

Kurama looked a little suprised by Naruto's request. But he stays calm and not showing any concern expression to Naruto. Otherwise the brat would win the debate.

 **"Another time brat, i'm tired of these stupid nonsense chitchats with you"** Kurama excused with plain face.

"HAHA" Naruto screamed with his finger pointing at Kurama. "I knew you were just bluffing you pitifull fox!" Naruto mocked.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PITIFULL HUMAN!!!"** Kurama triggered by Naruto's word.

While Naruto and Kurama babbling out loud suddenly Naruto's door knocked by someone that is unknown to them. This made Naruto and Kurama suprised, Naruto started panicked if someone found out the tailed beast is now out from his body roaming inside his room.

"K-Kurama!, someone's coming, hide somewhere!" Naruto panicked and started to wander aroud his room to find a good spot for Kurama to hide.

 **"Wait a minute why should i hide?, are you embarrassed to have a companion or you humans usually calls friend like me?"** Kurama said with annoyed tone.

"No it's not like that, it's just...just" Naruto is out of words, his hands messing up his hair.

The door knocked again and a voice spoke out and asked "Naruto are you okay?" from outside. The voice is familiar to Naruto and it made Naruto's eyes got widened.

"Oh no it's Kakashi-sensei" Naruto panicked even more. "Kurama please don't make things even harder, go hide in the bathroom now!" Naruto ordered however this made Kurama sad.

 **"But why won't you introduce me to your friends?, am i going to be your secret companion forever?, why are you so shy to have me as your friend?"** Kurama with saddened expression and slightly angry voice.

"Kurama it's not like that" Naruto said calming Kurama with his hand resting on Kurama's shoulder. "Fine okay if that's what you want, but you should be ready to take the consequences because i don't know what would happen to all these people if they find out about you" Naruto said in defeat.

Naruto opened the door. Kakashi and Sakura stood there, Kakashi as usual standing with his exclusive relax and cool posture while Sakura's face showing a little concern to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto said with enthusiasm voice and eager smile.

"Naruto what happened?, How did you fly onto the lake?, and is someone else in here visiting you?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Oh about that hehe" Naruto scratched his hair.

"The villagers are now talking about you idiot. What happened?, are you being attacked?, and i heard someone else was in here talking to you, who was he?" Sakura let out so many questions and that made Naruto dizzy.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked with grin.

Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

"Kurama come here" Naruto called. Kurama stepped beside Naruto, now he is in full appearance in front of both Sakura and Kakashi. They both shocked and eyes widened as big as Tennis balls.

'What the, i-is that Kyuubi' Kakashi thought with sign of disbelief in his eyes. Sakura is just standing beside Kakashi with her mouth open.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan meet my new roomate Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko or you can call him as the infernal fox bijuu" Naruto chuckled. Kurama glared at Naruto for a second and then backing his attention to the 2 guest.

 **"Hello Wazzup"** Kurama tried to be cool in front of Kakashi and Sakura. He wrapped his hands around his furry muscular chest. However Kurama's word "Wazzup" made Naruto try to hold his laugh. Kurama glared at Naruto again for a second.

After several seconds in awkward silence, finally Kakashi began to spoke up breaking the silent.

"Hello Kyuubi nice to meet you, and since when you are able to roam outside Naruto's body with this size?" Kakashi asked calmly with his usual cool AF style.

 **"Why do you ask?, you got a problem with that Kakashi brat?"** Kurama retorted while Kakashi is still calm and cool as heck.

'Ehem, try being nice okay?, Or else i won't let you meet any of my friends again' Naruto telephatically spoke to Kurama. **'Fine hn'** Kurama replied in Naruto's mind.

 **"I meant, nice to meet you too Kakashi and also Sakura. Actually, i was able to roam outside Naruto's body since the seal detached. I can also adjust my size with some jutsu that requires a very little chakra. But i haven't consider to make my way out ever since our last fight with Madara. Then untill last night"** Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-sama. I've never been this close to a bijuu before. I thought they are all scary but Kurama-sama is so kawaiiii!!!" Sakura said and screamed when she said "Kawaii" with flowers swirling around her and glittering eyes.

However Naruto got a little panic 'Oh no, Kurama doesn't like to be called cute' Naruto thought. He felt uneasy, afraid that Kurama will get mad. But instead Kurama is just standing there with confused expression.

"Alright i guess everything's fine here. I gotta run" Kakashi said and flee, left only Sakura.

"I gotta run too, lady Tsunade called me just before i got to your home. On the way i met Kakashi-sensei, he said something happened to Naruto. So i decided to visit you with Kakashi-sensei. But i guess you're fine after all." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for caring so much about me" Naruto said with perverted smile.

Pakkkkkkk...

Sakura slapped Naruto with sweatdrop and 4 rectangle on her head.

"I JUST WANT TO CHECK IF YOU WERE REALLY BEING ATTACKED OR NOT IDIOT!!!" Sakura said clenching her fist in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto is kissing the floor now with his puffy red burning cheek. Kurama is just sighed about his brat stupidity.

"See you later Kurama-sama" Sakura said in cute tone.

 **"See you too Sakura"** Kurama said with a slight smile. Kurama is also happy with Sakura's grateful attitude towards him.

 **"Are you going to kiss the ground all day or what?"** Kurama chuckled.

"Awww you should have helped me!" Naruto grumbled. Kurama laughed, he helped Naruto got up with his furry paws.

 **"Hey what is Kawai?"** Kurama said in puzzled expression.

"Wait a minute you don't know what kawaii is?" Naruto sighed in relief. 'That was close' Naruto huffed.

 **"No i'm not, what is it anyway?"** Kurama asked curiously.

"It means ummm...Handsome" Naruto holds his laugh with his hand.

 **"What the hell are you sure?"** Kurama shocked in eagerness.

"Y-yess" Naruto's face is becoming even redder because of holding his dying hard laughter for too long.

However as Kurama is still in shock being called handsome (which actually cute) by Sakura, he didn't notice Naruto's reddened face.

 **'Holy hell i am handsome indeed'** Kurama chuckled all of sudden. Naruto become more red and red holding his laugh from seeing Kurama chuckling to himself LOL.

Meanwhile...

Sakura is walking towards the Hokage tower, suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Sakura" Kakashi called.

"Kakashi-sensei what is it?" Sakura said curiously.

"I think we need to investigate Naruto's new friend" Kakashi explained.

"You mean the Kyuubi no Yoko?, But i think they got along pretty well" Sakura replied.

"Yes but we can't fully trust the beast yet. We need to make sure the beast has no certain purposes or another objectives, right?"

"I think you're right Kakashi-sensei"

"I need you to report to lady Tsunade about this okay?"

"I'm on my way" Sakura said and then walked over Kakashi, and move towards the Hokage tower.


End file.
